A True Hannah Montana Story
by FilipinoStar
Summary: Jake's back and now Jake and Hannah are a couple. But as Jake and Hannah get closer, Miley, Lilly and Oliver grow farther apart. Getting completely ignored by Miley, Oliver and Lilly reveal her biggest secret. Soon betrayal, regret and jealousy follow.


**Summary: Jake's back and now it's Jake and Hannah are a couple. But as Jake and Hannah get closer, Miley, Lilly and Oliver rapidly grow farther apart. Getting completely ignored by Miley, Oliver and Lilly reveal her biggest secret. Soon betrayal, regret and jealously follow.**

**Authors Note: Please be aware that two people are writing this story. PFilipino and StarFlicker will switch off in chapters in writing the story. In order for us to continue the story, we MUST have at least 5 GOOD reviews. After you are finished with this story, wait a day or two for everyone else to read this story, by the time that happens, PFilipino will release a Video Slideshow of what is happening so far in the story. So if you are confused, that may help. So go to the site that lead you here and search PFilipino for the Video Slideshow. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Hannah Montana. Only the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 1: Regrets ****Written By: PFilipino**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Miley said with frustration while stomping to where Robbie Ray sat.

"Now, what's wrong, Darlin'?"

"I just can't take the fact that people know my identity now."

"Oh come on baby girl, it can't be that bad. At least now you don't have to hide anything. You just have to be positive." Robbie say said compassionately.

"I can't, Daddy! I hate that I have to be home schooled because everyone knows I'm Hannah. I hate how I can't leave the house without paparazzi being right there. I hate how I can't talk to Lilly and Oliver anymore. Now tell me daddy, how can I be positive?"

"Well, erm… ah, you could… like —" He got cut off by the doorbell.

The doorbell rang repeatedly.

"If it's another reporter, I swear, I will _kill_ myself. I've been interviewed on ABC, CNN, Inside Edition, and ET; I don't think there is anything left!" Miley said angrily while approaching the door.

"You know, Milez, I don't think we've done PBS yet." Robbie said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny dad!"

Miley opened the front door. Right there in front of her was the annoying Amber and Ashley… and a million paparazzi.

"Hannah! It's so great to see you!" Amber said with joy.

"You know my name is Miley right…" Miley angrily pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Millie."

"It's… Miley." She said.

"EVERYONE, take a picture of Amber and I with our new BFF Hannah Montana!" Ashley happily exclaimed.

Paparazzi swarmed in to take their picture. Miley tried to get away but Amber and Ashley had their arms around hers so she couldn't get away. She knew that tomorrow, this would be the cover of the Malibu Newspaper.

When she finally got away from the grasp of Amber and Ashley, she kicked them both out and slammed the door in their faces. By then it was too late; millions of pictures were probably already getting sent to the newspapers, magazines and whatever else.

"I'm sorry Bud." Robbie said sincerely.

Miley started to tear up and ran to her room.

"Sweet Niblets, I've ruined things again!" Robbie exclaimed while running after her.

"MILEZ! Get back here! You and I need to talk."

By then, Miley had already slammed the door in her dad's face.

"GO AWAY!" Shouted Miley.

Robbie Ray gave up. He walked back downstairs worrying about her.

After shooing her dad away, Miley laid on her bed and started to think about her life.

_My life is over…I can't leave the house anymore. Hannah Montana is over. I can't concentrate on music now, now that everyone thinks of me different. They probably think I'm some psychopath or something. _

She sighed. _I wonder what tomorrows Malibu Newspaper headlines will be. _

_Hannah Montana finds two best friends…Hannah Montana is a brunette… Oh wait, that was last week's news. _She sighed again.

She turned to the other side of the bed hoping to find comfort. She found it. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend Jake Ryan…the only person left on this earth that cared about her. She started to tear up again.

Her phone started to play the "Nobody's Perfect" ring tone. That's when she truly started crying. She got up and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said while trying to wipe away her tears.

"Hey Babe," Jake said caringly.

For a third time, Miley started to cry again.

"Aww, don't cry, I was just thinking about you." Jake muttered softly.

"So was I…" By then, Miley started to cry endless amounts of tears.

"Don't worry about the media, Miley, they're just interested in you, that's all. Keep your chin up. You have to anyway if you want to go to the movie premiere tomorrow. In fact, you can even pick who you want to be tomorrow, Miley or Hannah!" Jake said trying to comfort her.

Miley felt good inside and started to wipe away her tears once again.

"Thanks, Jake, I _will_ keep my chin up. In fact— Hold on, I have another phone call. I'll call you later okay?"

"All right, bye for now. I love you! And I always will. Remember that!"

"You're so sweet. I love you too."

Miley then pressed the call waiting button.

"Hello?" Miley said happily.

"MILEY! Its Grandma back in Tennessee!"

"GRANDMA! I miss you so much!" Miley started to cry with happy tears.

"I miss you too, Sweet Pea! How ya been? How's Lilly and… what's his name, Alberto…?"

Miley chuckled a bit.

"I'm good…it's Oliver by the way…and I don't…speak to them anymore." Miley corrected her in a depressing way.

"Oh right! I have to remember that next time. What happened, Miley? You, Lilly, and Oliver were _so_ close! I remember how you always used to talk about 'em." Grandma said with concern.

"It's a very…long story." Miley mumbled.

"Don't worry, my life may be runnin' short, but I can sit here for a few more days. Go on, tell me the story."

"Well…I guess I should. I don't have anyone else to talk to anyway…"

"It all started on a TV show…"


End file.
